Evasion
by verbal acuity
Summary: InuKai - Kaidoh tried to evade Inui just -because- of his own birthday. But, really, no one can escape the data player. Happy Birthday, Mamushi - from Momo, since he's not in this one - oneshot.


**EVASION**  
by Collapse Overture  
Disclaimer: I do not own Seigaku, Inui, Kaidoh, or Prince of Tennis. Bluh.  
A/N: Whee, last minute Kaidoh birthday fic! Seriously. Blaaah. Haven't been in the Prince of Tennis groove, and I've never written InuKai before because, well, I never write Seigaku. Good enough reason? Yeah. Well, I'm sorry if they're painfully out of character. This was my first attempt. Here goes!

* * *

Kaidoh Kaoru didn't much like being near the school on his birthday. While he never really got bombarded by the whole school like Fuji-senpai had months ago, there was one person that he wasn't looking forward to seeing -- his top senpai, Inui. The data master had been going on for days about how he wanted to do something special for Kaidoh-kun and get him something that he'd really like for his birthday and _Does Kaidoh-kun like mice? Ii data_. From what Kaidoh had heard, Inui was thinking about getting him a mouse or two to keep caged in his room. Did that even make sense?

_"Kaidoh-kun, you don't eat enough,"_ Inui had said whilst talking about purchasing mice for him. Did he expect him to eat ... mice? He wasn't a snake for Christ's sake!

No, Kaidoh Kaoru definitely didn't want to go to school on his birthday. But, unfortunately for him, his mother seemed to beg to differ. She didn't want him to stay home all day even if it was his birthday -- no one would be home to keep him company. But, Mother, I'll be training most of the day -- he had tried to reason, but Kaidoh-san had always won against her son and she shipped him off to school, making sure he got there.

As Kaidoh made his way to the bottom of the steps to Seishun Gakuen, he let out a sigh, adjusting his bandana and shuffling his backpack on his shoulder more comfortably. It was going to be a long day.

--

He had done a pretty great job at his task at hand all day so far. _Avoid Inui Sadaharu-senpai at all costs; it's a matter of life or death._ He hadn't even seen the third year all day. Though he'd be an idiot to assume that Inui'd be absent on a day like this ... a day that he _promised_ he'd be around for. Kaidoh was _not_ getting off that easily. No way, no how. _Ii data_ -- the words that he _knew_ Inui was saying (as he so presumably hid in the darkest corner of the hallways, watching patiently) while waiting for his so perfectly planned attack -- no Aozu this time.

But Kaidoh was ready. He'd defeat the dreaded senpai-present-attack!

... It was just a matter of the evade-practice-and-locker-rooms plan. They were the two things he was dreading the most about the day. Inui would definitely be _there_.

--

Finally practice time, he thought begrudgingly as the bell rang, signifying the end of the school day and the beginning of his utter hour-and-a-half-maybe-more demise. He would just have to sit back ... and wait; though the suspense was seriously killing him. He just really hoped that Inui-senpai was decent enough to not get him a box of mice and mutter something about how Kaidoh-kun was too thin. He wasn't a snake, damn it! Fshhhh.

"Kaidoh-kun, what are you doing?"

The voice from behind him startled him to the point that he hit the ground with a dull 'thud', eyes raising to meet the elder boy's as he rubbed his lower back from the pain. Inui-senpai found him -- the thought ran through his head as he faced down in defeat. He knew he couldn't have evaded him for long.

"Inui-senpai," he muttered under his breath, unaware that he was reaching for the offered hand to lift him from the floor. Since when did Kaidoh Kaoru need help? "... Thanks." He received a nod in response and they walked to practice together; so far so good. No gifts. No squeaks from a mouse or three. And most certainly no Aozu. Though it did make him wonder -- what exactly was it that Inui was planning?

To Kaidoh's relief? (he might have thought), Inui spoke first after their bout of silence on their way to the courts. "Kaidoh-kun," he said calmly, not even turning to see the shorter boy before continuing, "as I've mentioned, today is your birthday. There have been quite a few things that I'd mentioned I thought of getting you" -- Kaidoh couldn't even begin to deny that, as much as he didn't want anything -- "but I'd decided on one thing," he went on as Kaidoh tried to think of ways to escape at the mention of a gift ... in person ... on his actual birthday. But there was no escaping senpai.

"Now, Kaidoh-kun" -- by this time, they had stopped walking -- "I spent all night calculating this. And I came up with there having been about a 37 percent chance of you staying home to avoid me ... but you're here, so my gift should ... be able to work." As he spoke, he pushed his glasses up, readjusting them to remain on his face. "My gift for you, there was about a 76 percent chance that you'd be around me for me to give it to you." Now Kaidoh was nervous.

"Inui-senpai, I really don't --"

Before Kaidoh could even finish his sentence, though, Inui's lips were pressed to his own in a chaste, yet wanting, kiss. There was no notebook in the bespectacled boy's hand, no muttered-for-experimental-purposes words against his lips. Just a simple, almost heartbreakingly heartwarming kiss to help maintain a pink tint to flustered flesh.

After seeming like forever, Inui pulled back and eyed the bandana-wearing boy, a slow smirk crossing his features as the pink tint only deepened and Kaidoh turned away. The data master couldn't help but wonder how boring it would have been if his precentages were the opposite way. But he didn't have to. He had claimed Kaidoh Kaoru for himself.

"Happy Birthday, Kaidoh-kun," he said and grabbed his hand, leading the two of them to practice.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Not even worth your time? Please review and tell me! I haven't actually written much in a while. XD Reviews help me steer the way I write ... Seriously.**


End file.
